Hikari no Yami
by Rinchans flower
Summary: Ryou is sick and Bakura fills in for him at school. Though this he learns somethings about himself and Ryou. Main paring R/B bus some S/J and Y/Y


Ok! Hi there! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic. (Yay go me!) I decided to start my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Story as a Bakura/Ryou. (I wish I could see the Japanese version . it probably make my fic better!) Oh well…um I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone here! So there!  
/Ryou/  
//Bakura//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THIS ROSE IS OUR DESTANY  
It's being lead on  
Now it's time you and I  
Once again come together  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I brushed my hair from my face; I twiddled my fingers and stared at the paper. Blank, it was very blank. Nothing was appearing on the paper. I looked at my pencil, nope still wasn't moving. I looked at the clock. 4:34 four minuet later then I last checked. I sighed and dropped the pencil.  
I had this assignment for school. I was to write about something important to me, and why it has changed my life. This seems to be an easy assignment. I could just write about my father, kind of make stuff up along the way. It didn't seem that easy. My mind wasn't letting me write anything along those lines. So I thought of my friends, Yugi, or Honda. I could write about them.  
True without their friendship I could never be the person I am today. But yet again my mind told me no. It just wouldn't let me write. I sighed and dropped the pencil. No use doing anything if I couldn't think of what to write. I got up and went into the kitchen to get some food. I heated up some raman and pulled out some chopsticks. I don't really want raman but father hasn't gone food shopping yet so I'm stuck with it. I plopped on the couched and flipped through the channels.  
//Ryou?//  
My head popped up. It was Bakura, good at least I didn't have to be alone. He may be grumpy sometimes but he's still my yami and I love to be in his company. Okay he's a little more then just grumpy, he's just down right rude. But for some reason I really don't care. As long as I'm with him.   
//Ryou!!?//  
/I'm here, what is it?/  
//Quick, open the door!//  
  
While time may pass us by  
Remember the promise  
Let it stand up to time  
So it seems, I've come all this way at last  
  
I sighed and got up. I hope he hasn't gotten himself in trouble again. He did look like me, he could get me into trouble too. I sat down the raman and opened the door. Suddenly he came bursting in and fell to the ground. I ran to his side and looked at him. I bit my lip. God I hope he didn't hurt himself, I don't know what I'll do if he did. He looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smacked my head and dropped him to the ground. He landed with a small thud and smirked. Jerk, I was worried about him too. I hate it when he did that.   
"Now I need you to do one more thing for me." He said.  
I shook my head. "No way, what ever you did you have to solve yourself." I declared.  
He shrugged and started for the couch. Suddenly a loud thudding came to the door.  
"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT NOW!!!" a load booming voice called out.   
I froze and looked at Bakura, he shrugged at me. I lowered my head.  
"What do you want me to do…" I said.  
He smirked.  
  
Though sometimes the pain is part of love  
And our hearts get cut in two  
And the pain is so intense  
It's all right  
  
  
I began to fidget. I didn't like what Bakura put me in. I looked down, I was in nothing but a towel. He looked me over, a smirk came to his face. I blushed. I didn't like him looking me over like this. It made me feel like he was looking through me. It was unnerving. I sighed, I would do anything for Bakura. No matter what it was. Weather it was getting in a towel or clean up the next mess he made. I swear I felt like a mother. I already knew how I felt for him. I was in love. Yes, love. Love for this selfish, messy, jerk. Sometimes though…sometimes he can totally surprise me and make me fall for him all over again. May be this was the skill of a tomb robber. I really don't know, I just wish he felt the same for me. It hurts, it really does.   
"Good! Now remember…seductive…" he said and hid behind a corner.  
I went to the door, nervously I answered it. Bakura wanted to scare the poor man away by me trying to seduce him. I asked him why he didn't do it, and he answered me ' It looks much better when you do it.' I said nothing to that and let him do what he wanted. The man's eyes widened at the sight of me in a towel, he blushed. I saw the lust in his eyes, pervert. Doesn't he know about child molesting laws(A.N: I'm trying to be funny here even though Ryou is the one trying to seduce him ^_^()) I cleared my throat and looked at him, my eyes narrowed and I let a smirk cover my face. I've seen Bakura do it enough to get it down. Some how it wasn't the same though…  
"Hello there…what brings you here?" I asked him leaning against the door.   
He stuttered, and murmured. Boy if anyone else saw me like this they'd burst out laughing. Everyone thought of me as extremely innocent. That's Yugi, not me. I admit, I am a little naïve, but not innocent to the point of a child. I'm quiet, passive. That's what my teacher told me on time last year. I was very quiet and did what I was told. Which did explain why I was even doing this to begin with. I've also been told I'm intelligent. I don't really care, but I know I am not innocent, as innocent as Yugi anyway. That would be terrible if I was. It's easy to take advantage of someone so pure. That's why I stay silent. So people can't get to me.   
  
Love- it gives us all our dreams  
It's inside courage too  
And the light  
Shinning on  
  
"How would you like to come in…" I said flicking my finger and smirking.  
He nodded quickly. I froze. He was supposed to leave by now…why wasn't he scared of me by now? Of course….he must be into this kind of thing…I inwardly smacked my head. Of all the guys to have chasing you he just happens to be gay…I'm going to kill Bakura…  
/Bakura! He's not leaving, more or less even scared!/ I shouting in my head.  
//Damn…//  
Before I could say anything else he let himself in. I bit my lip and stood by the door as he sat down n my couch. My mind raced, how in the world was I going to get him out? I just seduced him into my house, I began to panic. Suddenly Bakura came out, he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart stopped, he was hugging me. It was probably some plain to get to man out of my house. Right…Bakura would never hug me. Bakura would not like his weak little hikari. But for now I would enjoy it. Pretend like he really wanted to hug me. I can pretend like he actually cares for me, and not actually uses me to get out of his messes. The man looked at us in shock.  
"Oh, another one?" Bakura said.  
"Another what?" the man asked.  
Yes another what? I had no idea what Bakura was thinking, but I went along with it.  
"Yes, lucky he came by our door." I said, proud my voice didn't stutter.  
"Another what?" the man asked impatiently.   
Bakura smirked and released me, I sighed loosing the contact. He smoothly walked up to the man, I could tell by the look on his face he was becoming aroused. I bit my lip. I have to agree with him there. Bakura is always sexy though, no matter what he does. Bakura bent down and smiled at the man. Then quickly lifted him up by the collar and smirked.  
"A new toy…" Bakura said.   
The mans eyes widened. He jaw hung loose. "I hope this one will last longer then the last one" he said looking at me.  
  
Love- it gives us all our dreams  
It's inside courage too  
And the light  
Shinning on  
  
I nodded in agreement, going along with it. Fear filled the mans eyes. He struggled for a bit and Bakura dropped him. He fell to the ground, yelled at us for being sick, and quickly ran out the door. Us sick? H's the one who came in. Bakura laughed and plopped on the couch. I glared at him and crossed my arms. He looked up at me and smirked.  
"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him!" he said mockingly.  
I shook my head. "I'm not worried about that, if he was smart enough he would have known to get away when someone he didn't know was trying to seduce him." I said plainly.  
Bakura smirked and turned on the TV, I stood in front of him. He sighed loudly.   
"But! I would like to know why he was chasing you." I said sternly.  
He looked at me. "Let's just say I liked on of his cards, and I 'borrowed' it." He said.  
I shook my head again. "One of these day's your 'borrowing' is going o get you in trouble…" I said.  
"Feh![1] Relax I wont kill anyone, don't want to taint your reputation." He said.  
I looked at him sadly. "I was more worried about you." I said softly.  
He looked at me, he smirk gone. He said nothing for a moment. He turned his head.  
"Well, I'm fine…I wont die easily." He said.   
  
Love- it gives us all our dreams  
It's inside courage too  
And the light  
Shinning on  
  
I sighed and left the room. Why can't he let me care about him. Every time I try to be kind to him he shoves me off, or doesn't even look at me. It hurts, it hurts to know I care so much for him and I'm nothing more then a look alike to him. Sometimes though he's been gentle. So gentle it scared me. About a month ago I fell from some stairs and landed on my ankle. I was stuck there for about an hour before Bakura came down and found me, knocked out. When I woke up I was sitting in my bed, with a bandage around my foot, and Bakura asleep next to me. He sat in a chair propped up, head tilted back, and smirk gone. He face was smooth and flawless. I wanted to touch him, but I was afraid he'd wake up. So I spent all night watching him. His face was like a child's, when he wasn't smirking or talking mean.   
I went into my room and dropped the towel, I changed into something comfortable and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes thinking of that precious memory.   
  
I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder. I brushed some hair out of my eyes. How long have I been asleep? Bakura was standing there, watching me. I stared at him back. He was studding me, not like before. This time it was a softer glaze, as soft as Bakura can get. He opened him mouth but stopped. I watched him fight with himself, trying to find what he was going to say. I got up and kneeled before him. He watched me silently, not saying anything. I looked up at him, pleading.   
"Please…can you please stay with me tonight, outside?" I asked.  
He looked at me, and slowly nodded. I gave him a small smile. I was glad. I went back to my bed and lied back down. He took my chair from my desk and sat by me. I looked at him, trying to read something form him, anything. Nothing. His face showed nothing. I wish he didn't do that.   
"Don't expect me to do this often…" I heard him mutter softly.  
I nodded, it didn't matter. He was here now. That's all that mattered to me. My eyes began to droop. Bakura began to blur from my vision. I felt him touch my face. He was touching me. I smiled and hugged myself close. He was here right now…that's all that matters…  
  
You and I  
Everything will become one  
One eternal true power  
It's true…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N: No that's not all the story! It's just kind of an intro to the rest. I hope this story will be a lot longer then 5 pages ., this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic, I'm probably doing Ryou and Bakura all wrong but I don't care! This is how I see them, anyway. Ryou doesn't seem all that innocent like Yugi as people portray him (or maybe he is O.o?) Now on with the main story! P.S. the song was Toki ni Ai wa, from the Revolutionary girl Utena movie. I was listening to it and thought it fit some how…(I'm just a little weird like that!) That's going to be the only part with a song in it though!  
  
[1] I got that from Inu-yasha! (I'm wayyyyyy to freaky about Inu-yasha! ^_^()) I don't really know if Bakura down that but oh well!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quietly awakening…  
I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts   
Would reach you…  
  
(Bakura, a few days later)  
  
I looked at my hikari. He laid in bed, coughing and sneezing. He had caught a cold last night. Damn him. He had giving his blanket to me again. This time it had been chilly out and a window was open. While I had his blanket he froze all night a now he was sick. Damn him. I hated it when he did stupid stuff like that. I felt his forehead, burning. I looked at him.  
"Baka, You let the window open and now your sick." I said gruffly.  
He smiled. "You were warm right?"  
"Yes…"  
"Good then" and he coughed.  
I frowned. I didn't like seeing this. I don't like seeing my hikari sick. He couldn't move and I could see the pain on his face. I frowned at myself for caring. Caring was a weakness, your enemy could get you at anytime when you were weak. I promised not to ever care, but why am I caring so much now? In fact I found myself starting to care a little more every time with my hikari…damn him. He wants to make me weak doesn't he? He wants me to bring me down so he'll have everything over me.  
But…Ryou's not like that. I don't know why but he's not.  
"Bakura?" he asked.  
I leaned in so I could hear what he was saying. "Could you please go to school for me?" he asked.  
My eyes widened and I scoffed.   
"No way in hell would I go to your school." I said flatly.  
"Please Bakura? I need to turn in a report!" his eyes full and pleading.  
I watched him. He continued to watch me, with those eyes. Those soft caring eyes. Eyes that tore into my soul. Damn…damn…I felt my control slipping, NO! I will not give in. I'm not weak! I growled and turned away from him. I heard him sigh and cough violently. I stopped and listened to him cough. I couldn't make myself move from my spot. No, no, no, no, no I will not do this…I am strong, I will not back down.  
"Alright then…I'll just turn it in late…" he said softly.  
I growled and grabbed his book bag. " You better have all your damn classes written down," I muttered.   
He smiled at me. I felt my gaze soften a bit, only a bit. Only for Ryou…  
  
Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up  
My strong heart beat turns into hear break  
  
I starred into the halls. So this was school, damn it was huge…almost like my last robbery in Egypt. I smiled that was a really good one…Ryou told me to follow Yugi. Like hell. He'll probably have that Yami of his around. Like I need the stupid pharaoh telling me off. I saw Jou walk down the hall with Yugi…wait! Yugi looked different. He was taller to begin with. Eyes thinner and more blond in his tri colored hair. I smirked, Yami… Ha! Looks like your hikari is ill too. Maybe I could fool them both, I smirked and put in my best Ryou impression. I walked up to the two.  
"Hey Ryou!" Jou greeted cheerfully.  
"Hello Jou" I said imitating Ryou softer voice.  
Jou pointed at Yami. "Yug got sick, Yami's taking his place." He said.  
I nodded pretending to be calm like Ryou, it was hard. I was so tempted to fight the pharaoh. He looked at me and glared.  
"Quit the act Bakura, where's Ryou?" he said.  
Jou's eyes widened. I glared at Yami.  
"Damn, take away all my fun." I said.  
"Where's Ryou?" Jou asked.  
"The baka got himself sick. I'm here to fill in for him." I said simply.  
The pharaoh snorted, I glared at him ready to fight, Jou got in the middle of us.  
"Whoa, whoa…you guys are Yug and Ryou for today! Your guys are good friends remember…" he said slowly.  
I pulled down my fists, the pharaoh turned his head. Jou gave us a look as a bunch of kids came by.  
"Remember…friends…" Jou whispered.  
I clutched my teeth and forced out a smile. I grabbed the pharaoh by the neck and falsely smiled at him. He glared at me.  
"Hey 'friend' I don't suppose you know anything about English?" my face was straining from the smile.  
"Why no dear 'friend' I wouldn't…" he said with a forced smile.   
Jou smiled nervously at us and looked for Seto. I frowned. I hate him too. I don't know why, I guess he's not a hard person to hate. Then again I'm a bastard myself. I smiled at that. Jou brightened as Seto came walking to us with that cocky attitude of his. I think that's what I hate about him…damn bastard has gotten everything he's ever wanted. Never had to steal to survive. He's had his brains and good looks to get him through life…and he was one of the richest men on the planet. Bastard. I watched a he snaked his hand around Jou's waist and looked at us.  
"What's Bakura and Yami doing here?" he asked coolly  
"Yug and Ryou are sick and they're filling in!" he said brightly.   
Seto began to move his fingers up and down Jou's waist and smirked.  
"This will have to be good…" he said.  
I glared at him, Yami ignored him and shuffled Yugi's things  
"Well don't just stand there, Yugi and Ryou have to get to class," he said smirking wider.  
He grabbed Jou's hand and left me with the pharaoh. I looked at him. He looked up and down the halls.  
"Where's the algebra room?"  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity"  
I want to believe, even if I take to long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.  
  
I sat in Ryou's math room, fidgeting. I don't see how he can sit here all day listening to this boring man…I looked at Yami. He looked preoccupied. He was in deep thought. Of course, he was talking to his hikari. Ha! Why didn't I think of that! A way to pass the time! I would have thought of it first if it wasn't for the stupid math teacher. He kept giving me dumb looks. It was starting to piss me off. Ryou better not be asleep…  
//Ryou?//  
/Yes, Bakura?/  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Good he was awake.   
//Damn I thought I was going to go insane!/  
/What is it?/  
//Your damn math class, I cant understand a word the bastards saying.//  
I heard a chuckle. /You need help?/  
//No! I need a distraction, this guy is driving me crazy!//  
I heard him laugh again. I looked up, the teacher was looking right at me. I froze and tried to think what would Ryou do.   
"Bakura? (A.N.: that is his first name right? Oh well it is for now!) Are you alright? You seem dazed." He asked full of concern.  
"No I'm fine, really." I said my voice going soft again.  
I heard the pharaoh snicker at me. I forced myself not to turn around and beat the crap out of him. I smiled sweetly at the teacher. He seemed satisfied and gave me a pat on the back. I felt his hand linger there a little too long as he took his hand away. I frowned. Teachers weren't supposed to do that, are they? The teacher walked down the rows I turned around at glared at him. Even the pharaoh noticed the lingered touch and watched the teacher carefully. What is his relationship with Ryou? My jaw clenched, for some reason I was growing angry…why?   
//Ryou? Your teacher?//  
/What about him?/  
Did he not know? I'm almost positive, the teacher had a thing for Ryou. I frowned at that. That cannot be allowed…  
/Bakura? What is it?/  
I waited before I responded. //Your teacher is an odd one…// I said choosing my words carefully.  
/I can agree with you on that! He awfully nice to me sometimes, and smiles too much. I mean I don't remember him being this nice to the other students…It's not bad to be nice to a student but he just creeps me out./   
I frowned, and looked at the teacher. The class was allowed to do what ever they wanted with their time. It was only 5 minuets before the bell rang anyway. He was watching me, very intently. His eyes seemed to strip me. I turned around quickly and swore. The teacher had a thing for Ryou, and not just a little thing. Damn why didn't Ryou tell me this sooner! I clenched my fists, no one, but NO ONE can touch Ryou! He's my hikari! I stopped at that thought. Why was I so concerned about the weakling? It wasn't because I cared…no…I just don't like other people touching what mine. Yes that's it. Ryou belonged to me and no one was allowed to touch what's mine. I don't care about him, I don't…I kept chanting that in my head until class ended. Finally the bell rang, I hoped out of my seat and stood next to Yami. He smirked at me.  
"Miss me?"  
"Go to hell," I muttered forcing a sweet smile on my face.  
We began to leave when the teacher stopped me. He shooed Yami off, and faced me.  
"I'd like to see you after school today alright?" he told me.  
I forced a smile on my face. "Yes sir!"  
"Good," he said, and put his hand on shoulder.   
I forced the smile on my face and left quickly.   
  
I think of you   
And that alone is enough  
To make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
  
Lunch, food, finally… Did every body love Ryou or was this just me?! Today after math a girl came up to me with a love note and made me read it in front of her. I wanted to rip it in half and spit in her face. How dare she think she can do this? I forced a smile and told her I didn't feel the same way. I swear if I smile one more time I fucking kill the next person I smile at! (A.N: I know I made this whole rant on how I hated using Fuck in every sentence, well I'm not! Just damn ^_^()! I know it's starting to get repeitive, but it's part of Bakura's character, in my opinion. And I only said Fuck once! So there!)  
I entered the lunchroom and looked for familiar faces. None whatsoever. Great…I can just wonder around the lunchroom all day. It'll keep Ryou from that teacher…I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around and glared at who ever touched me. It was Ryou's friend Honda. I didn't like him. He made me paranoid. Like I would lose Ryou…wait no! I don't care if he leaves! I don't need a weakling…I think…  
"Whoa…calm down! The rest of the guys are outside today," he said smiling nervously.  
Ah, I see. I let him lead me outside to a large tree. I could see the sight of me made him nervous. I smiled, good. I don't need him around my Ryou, mine. There I saw the pharaoh having a conversation with Anzu, and Jou and Seto…making out…bastard… I can see why the pharaoh was talking to the girl now. I watched as the 2 boys got more physical, of course the might Seto could afford to do anything he wanted, he was the richest bastard on the plant. Bastard. Honda led me to Anzu and Yami. Anzu greeted me cheerfully and I grunted at her.  
I really didn't care for the girl, I don't hate her, but I don't favor her either. She smiled at turned to Yami.  
"So did you tell him?" she asked.  
His eyes widened, and I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "N-No," I heard him say quietly.   
Ha! The mighty Yami was blushing, oh ho ho! What was this about?  
"Tell who what?" I asked.  
"Noth…"  
"Someone he loves!" Anzu said.  
Yami turned bright red and hid his face. I smirked it's not hard to figure out who it was.  
"Oh…looks like the mighty pharaoh had a thing for his hikari…" I taunted.  
"As if you don't!" he said glaring.  
I was shocked. Did I have a thing for my hikari? No, no, no…I don't…he's my thing! I don't love him! I cried out into my head. Then why am I dreading the end of the day…  
Jou and Seto finally stopped kissing and joined in the conversation. Jou was panting while Seto held onto his waist.   
"Yo, Bakura. Yami told us the teacher wanted to see you after school? Wanna tell us why?" Jou asked.  
I frowned. Not answering him, I was too distracted in my own thoughts.   
"Seems like this teacher has a thing for Ryou," Yami said slowly.   
I glared at the pharaoh, I can handle this myself…Anzu's eyes widened, Seto raised his eyebrows, and Jou's jaw dropped.   
"I can handle the bastard myself," I said turning my head.  
Seto's eyes darkened. "You think? It'll take more then you to let him leave Ryou alone…"  
"I said I can do this…"  
"Oh dear…does Ryou know about this?" Anzu asked.  
"I don't know…I think he would have told us if he did…" Jou said.  
"I said…"  
"Maybe we can tell the principal!" Honda said.  
Seto shook his head. "No, he hasn't done anything yet. It would your word against his."  
"Why don't you do it! You rich they'll believe you!" Jou said.  
Seto laughed. "Doubt that, I could try to get the board of directors to try and get him fired, but I can't make them. I'm not too popular with them anyway. They'd just ignore me just to spite me,"  
"I wonder why…" I heard Honda mutter.  
Seto glared at him, my jaw clenched. One thin I hated more then Seto, when people didn't listen to me. They kept talking.  
"Maybe we can…"  
"I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM MYSELF!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
They all stopped at looked at me. I glared at all of them, mostly at the pharaoh.  
"This is my problem, Ryou is mine so I won't let any of you people interfere!" I shouted and started off.  
Honda had the nerve to get up and grab my arm. He glared at me.  
"Ryou is our friend too, we're allowed to care about him! What do you get off saying that Ryou is yours!" He shouted.  
I pulled my arm away. "Because he IS mine, get over it. I won't let anyone touch him!" I shouted and took off.  
Honda let me go, I could see the shock on his face. He began to chase me, but Yami stopped him.  
"He really has it for Ryou doesn't he?"  
  
That these fleeting thoughts   
Would reach you…  
I've know all too well about pretending to be strong  
But since then, my doubts have vanished  
There's definitely things I want to show you  
  
I started walking to the teacher's room. I was ready to face him. He would not touch Ryou, he will never. Ryou is mine, no one else's. I growled at my protectiveness, I don't love him. I-I-I don't even know anymore! I grabbed my head in frustration. I don't get it! Why am I so protective over him? Why do I care! I'm not used to this kind of kind of feeling inside of me.  
I grabbed the doorknob and swung it open. Then teacher was there, grading some papers. He stopped and looked at me, a smile crossed his features. I hate him.  
/Bakura? Are you ok? /  
Damn, I forgot to close our link when I was thinking. He sensed my frustration.  
//Nothing, your teacher wanted to see me. //  
/Oh, What did you do? /  
//Nothing! He just said he wanted to see me! //  
/Ok! I wasn't accusing. Just asking. /  
//Feh. //  
That was the only response I could think off. Damn, I'm sad.   
"Good, good Bakura please sit down," he said patting a seat.  
I twitched, but sat down. He took off his glasses and looked at me. He said nothing for a moment, then smiled.  
"Why did you call me down here?" I asked, faking sweetness.  
His smile grew wider.  
" You are such a sweet boy you know that?" he said.  
I just kept smiling at him. As soon as he does something I'll get him. He put his hand on my shoulder again. He looked me strait in the eye. I flinched. I waited for him to say something but he took me by surprise. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt him move his hands down my back to my ass. My eyes widened, and I shoved him away. He gasped and got up quickly.  
"Bakura! Don't, I need…"  
"To hell with what you need!" I shouted.  
He gasped, and stared at me. He stuttered.  
"Y-Your not my sweet Bakura…"  
I glared. "Feh, your right. I'm not him." I said.  
I went to him and picked him up by the collar, fear filled his eyes. Good, feel fear. Feel the fear that Ryou would have felt if you had done that to him. That angered me more. He called him HIS Ryou. No, he's mine! Mine and no one else's. How dare he say that…  
"Get this straight. He does not belong to you, he's mine. MINE and no one else's! Got it? I don't want to see you even looking at him. Or else I will kill you. And I will make it pain full." I said smirking.  
His eyes were wide, I could see fear. He was stuttering and gasping. I smiled and dropped the worm. I began to walk out of the room. Before I closed the door I looked at him.  
"Don't let me see you EVER again."  
  
And so many words I want you to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh or cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
And seize my "chance"  
  
I walked to the house, satisfied with what I did. I showed him, never ever touch what's mine. I taught him a lesion. My eyes widened in realization. Ryou's report the whole reason why I'm even here, I forgot to turn it in. Damn! I ran back to the school. I jumped over people and things on my way there. I ran past Yami and the others walking home. I ignored the pharaoh as he cursed at me. I made it to the school. I ran to Ryou's English room and took a breath.  
Good, no one here. That means the old fart hasn't graded the papers yet. I looked of a pile with all the reports on it and dropped Ryou's paper. I looked at it and smirked, but then stopped to look at the paper. I read the title slowly.   
'The most important person to me' the title read. This got me interested.  
  
I suppose I can say that my father's the most important person to me, because he's taken care of me all this time. Or I can talk about my friends Yugi or Honda.  
  
I frowned at Honda's name but I read on.  
  
But as important as those people are to me, there's someone who I can only think of when I write this. He's more important to me rather then anyone else. He's cold, and strong. He has a cocky attitude, and only thinks of himself. He can be rude, harsh, and sometimes just plain dumb. But he means more to me then anything. I love the time we spend together, even if he may not want to be with me.  
He makes me feel happy inside, I feel different when I'm around him. I would do anything for him. I'm not sure he knows this, but I would even die for him. These feelings seem a little drastic, but it's what I feel inside of me. I hate being away from him. He's the darkness to my light. I want to be with him forever.   
  
I think of you  
And feel like that alone is enough  
To make my heart grow stronger  
I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts  
Would reach you…  
  
I opened the door to Ryou's house slowly, and closed it without noise. I didn't hear anything. Good Ryou was asleep. I dropped his book bag by the door and went to the couch to watch TV. There in a big mass of covers was Ryou sleeping. I frowned. Baka, what was he doing out of bed? I picked him up and carried him to his room. I felt him stir a bit. He opened his eyes and looked at me dazed.  
"Bakura? You home?" He said confused.  
"What are you doing out of bed? Stupid you'll wont get better." I said gruffly.  
He felt him snuggle close. " I wanted to wait for you till you got home." He said sleepily.  
"Baka," I said.  
I came into his room and kicked the door open. I pulled open the covers and set him down. He snuggled into the blankets and looked at me.  
"Please? Will you please stay?" He asked hopefully.  
I sighed. "Yes, I'll stay."  
I grabbed his desk chair and set it next to the bed, I sat sown and watched him for a bit. He smiled and looked at me.  
"How was school?"  
"I hate it. It's too damned big, plus I had to deal with the pharaoh." I said.  
Ryou's eyes widened. "Was Yugi sick?"  
"Hai, He was. I turned in your report." I said.  
He smiled. "Good."   
Did he notice what the math teacher was doing? How many times did he make him come after school to see him? It bothered me. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want him to think I cared.  
"Did the math teacher ask you to come after school?" He asked.  
My eyes widened. "Yea, bastard." I said.  
"Hn, I don't like him. He's scary. I swear if I didn't make up an excuse not to go after school I'd probably be molested by now…" I heard him mutter.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. God I'm glad he's not like that Yugi, that Yugi would have been raped at least a thousand times by now if he didn't have the pharaoh protecting him. Damn.  
"I killed him." I said plainly.  
He didn't look at me. "Oh, good. I didn't like him."  
"Yea, he kept squirming though,"  
"Yea, he's like a worm isn't he?" Ryou said and started to chuckle.  
I found myself starting to laugh with him. It wasn't a loud laugh but a small chuckle like his. He smiled at me.  
"You're laughing. It sounds nice." He said.  
"What does?"  
"Your laugh, it sounds nice. Like bells…" he said drifting off.  
I said nothing to that. Bells huh? I wouldn't say that, but whatever my hikari thinks. He reached out his hand and touched mine. I let him clasp his hand around mine and squeeze onto it. I squeezed it back and he smiled.  
"I love you," he said simply.  
My heart melted. I couldn't think of a single harsh word to say to that. How could I? My feeling inside of me rose, the one that I have been feeling all day. When the teacher was staring at me, the girl and the love note…I knew what this feeling is. God it scares me, I stronger then him. I'm stronger, that's why I'm his Yami. I bit my lip. I truly am weak.  
"I love you too."  
  
I think of you  
And that alone is enough  
To make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you know, but so that someday  
It definitely will…  
Believe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok! I'm done! Don't we all love fluff! Heh heh ^_^() I couldn't help it! Maybe I'll do a lemon later, but this one was just for pure romance! Maybe Bakura was OOC but I really don't care! I think the story's cute and I like it ^_^. Hate it? Love it? Why don't you review me and tell me! I don't mind flames too! I wasn't going to add the song in the last part but I couldn't help myself! The song's from Inu-yasha, first ending theme. My will. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
